Song Fic Collection
by Lonewolf66
Summary: A collection of song fics, one-shots and drabbles – mainly Val/Skul but some will include different character/pairing and not always romance. The titles are song names and I will update randomly. Better than it sounds! I own niether songs or characters!
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are a lot of Ball/masquerade stories; the main one is done by the author of **_**His and her broken bones.**_** I don't want to steal anyone's ideas so please don't think I'm copying. I'm not going to use all of the song, just parts of it. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Kiss the girl 

On Christmas Eve, the main hall in the sanctuary was decorated with dazzling decorations, curls of silver tinsel and large, flickering candles. The masquerade ball was the sanctuary's idea of a Christmas party.

Skulduggery was waiting for the others to arrive. Tanith had insisted that the guys don't see them before the party and dragged Valkyrie up the stairs before she could argue.

Watching the other people floating around the room, he couldn't really recognize anyone, which was a good thing, he supposed, because Crux still had a grudge against him.

He was wearing a crisp, black suit, with an equally black, plain but elegant mask covering most of his face. His hat was pulled low over his eye sockets as usual.

He checked his watch. 8:15. They were late.

"Hay you."

Skulduggery turned to the voice and when he saw her, something in his chest tightened.

_Dare you see her?_

A young woman stood before him, a small smile playing on her lips. She was wearing a black prom style dress, with a corset style top and the skirt floated out and to the floor. A silver spider-web design covered the skirt of the dress.

Her beautiful, dazzling eyes shone from behind a midnight, black mask which sparkled with silver jewels.

_Sitting there across the way,_

"Well," She asked, "What do you think?"

"You look…amazing…Miss…?" He took her hand and kissed it gently, waiting for her name.

The small smiled spread until she was smiling widely. She removed her hand from his and pulled the mask up from over her eyes until it was resting on her forehead.

"You didn't notice me?" Valkyrie asked, laughing, "The great skeleton detective outsmarted by a girl?"

He straightened, looking intensely at her. He hadn't noticed because she looked so grown up. _When did that happen? _

_There's something about her, _

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try…_

"Fooled you!" She laughed.

"Only for a moment." He replied.

She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled.

"Sure."

_You want to kiss the girl. _

Hesitantly, he reached up and slid her mask back into place over her eyes. His gloved fingers brushed her cheek gently and her eyes caught his for a long moment.

_Possible she wants you too, _

_There is one way to ask her…_

He held out a hand towards her.

"Would you care to dance?"

She looked around and saw that almost everyone had taken to the dance floor as a slow song had begun to play. She watched as Tanith took Ghastly's hand and led him onto the floor.

She looked at Skulduggery's outstretched hand and hesitated.

"I can't dance." She admitted.

_You don't say a word,_

"I can't either. We'll have to be bad together."

Slowly, she slipped her hand into his.

Turning, he could feel himself smiling at the warmth of her hand as he led her to the floor.

_Not a single word, _

"You're such a liar." She whispered, "I bet you can dance."

"Ah." He said, "But trusting your partner is almost as important as knowing the steps."

_Go on and kiss the girl. _

She looked up, their eyes meeting, and she smiled, shyly.

"What makes you think that I trust you?" she whispered, a playful glint in her eye letting him know she was only pretending.

_Looks like you're far too shy,_

"You took my hand didn't you?"

She looked at his hand now, the one that hand hers in, and she laughed.

"You got me!" she laughed.

"You're right." He murmured and, before she could answer, his other hand slipped around her waist, pulling her closer.

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

They swayed from side to side, Skulduggery holding her gently, so she could pull away, but she didn't and, after a moment, she looped her other arm around his shoulder and rested her head on his chest.

His stomach would do a back flip, if that was possible.

_You've got to use your head,_

_Go on and kiss the girl, _

"Is this too weird?" She whispered, as they swayed.

"Us now?" he asked. He felt her head nod. "No. Not for me anyway."

He felt her sigh.

"No." She whispered, "Me neither."

He felt her smile and he tightened his hold on her slightly.

_Shame, _

"Excuse me?"

Valkyrie lifted her head from Skulduggery's chest and regarded the other man who had disturbed them. The man held out a hand.

"Would you care to dance?"

Skulduggery's heart plummeted as she regarded his outstretched hand.

_You're gonna miss the girl. _

"Sorry," She whispered, "I already have a dance partner."

She turned away and the man, a little disheartened, walked away.

"That was a little harsh." Skulduggery murmured.

Valkyrie lifted her head and looked at him, strangely.

"Would you rather I had said yes?"

_Now's your moment,_

He looked down.

"Of course not." He murmured, his arms tightening around her again.

She lay her head down again.

"Good."

_Floating in the blue lagoon, _

The emotions in his mind fought as they swayed in time to the music. He couldn't possibly be thinking what he was thinking.

_You'd better to do it soon, _

He knew the song was close to ending. He had to let her know how he felt. She deserved to now. The fact that she was dancing with him when others wanted her to dance was something wasn't it?

_No time will be better,_

The end of the song was close now.

_She don't say a word,_

"Valkyrie?" He murmured.

"Hmm?"

He let his arms drop slightly and when she noticed, she lifted her head again from his chest.

"What is it?" She asked.

_Kiss the girl,_

"I…" His throat closed over when he saw her beautiful eyes regarding him, worryingly.

"This is a rarity." She smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Skulduggery Pleasant…speechless." Her smile lit up her face.

_Kiss the girl, _

"Only for a moment." He repeated.

She laughed.

"Sure! What is it?" Her smile slowly fading as she regarded him.

_Don't be scared, _

Skulduggery looked down at her and pressed a hand against her cheek, gently.

"Please, don't hate me." He whispered.

Before she could answer though, he brought his head down and pressed his teeth to her lips, hesitantly.

_Kiss the girl,_

He waited for her to pull away, to shout, to scream and run…but she didn't. After a moment of hesitation, he felt her relax into him, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

_Use your head, _

_You've got to…_

Elated, he pressed her closer, his hands on her back. After a long minute, she pulled away, her eyes shining and a smile spreading across her face.

_Kiss the girl, _

"What was that for?" She breathed. With her arms still around his neck, she was very close, and he could feel her breath pour over his skull.

He shrugged, lost in her beauty for a moment, and then kissed her again gently, only for a moment, before pulling away again.

"Merry Christmas, Valkyrie."

_Kiss the girl._

**Did you like it? If so, then please review for me! Just to say I liked writing this one the most and like it the best out of all my other skul/val song fics! Sorry for any mistakes or wrong info – Love you guys and thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Val/Wreath story and it wasn't a pairing that I originally thought would work but I have been converted! I still love the Skul/Val idea, but I also adore this idea too. The song is 'One of us' from the Lion King and Valkyrie is around eighteen years old. Not too sure if this works but I'll give it a shot but beware…contains a few cheesy lines and maybe some Dark Day spoilers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

One of us

_He is not one if us…_

Valkyrie gazed out from her vantage point, ducked behind the burned out husk of a car that had collapsed in an abandoned car park, and cursed.

The demon was causing a riot in the desolate house across the street and had been killing people, both mortal and elemental.

Solomon Wreath had been called in during a private lesson with Valkyrie and she had insisted she joined him.

"It's spitting fire now." She murmured to Wreath who was crouched beside her, looking across the road at the house.

"Yes." Wreath mused for a long minute, "That means its powers are growing."

Valkyrie felt fear tug at her heart for the first time in a while.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She whispered, twisting the black ring around her finger, unconsciously.

Wreath took his eyes off the demon to look at Valkyrie.

"The infamous Valkyrie Cain…scared?"

He smiled a teasing, almost flirtatious smile and her heart suddenly began to beat quicker, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Infamous?" She teased, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks.

Oblivious to her embarrassment, he laughed and then turned away.

"Anyway, I've ordered for…back-up." Wreath said.

Valkyrie turned to him but before she could say anything, Wreath dropped to the floor.

"Duck!" He screamed and the fire ball that the demon had just thrown missed Valkyrie's head by inches. She watched it hit the ground a few feet away, before sizzling wildly and burning out in a spit of red.

"His aim's getting better." She commented, before turning back to Wreath, "So, who's your back-up?"She asked.

Ignoring her, Wreath turned away.

"We have to strike now," he murmured, "Before he burns out and sets the building on fire."

Valkyrie nodded.

"Fine." She answered. "Screw the back-up. We can take him."

Wreath turned to look at her and she realized he was suddenly closer than before, so close in fact that she could feel the shadows that were usually clutched to his cane, were twisting around her arms and travelling up, around her body.

"You're brave." He murmured.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not a child anymore." She whispered, leaning forwards so she was dangerously close.

"No." He whispered and when he spoke, Valkyrie could feel his breath on her skin, "You're a woman."

He closed the gap between them slowly, so she could pull away if she wanted.

But she didn't.

For a moment he hesitated, his lips just brushing hers, a taste, but when Valkyrie brought her arms up and slid them around his neck, he deepened the kiss, feeling her need.

Her heart was beating painfully hard in her chest, but when his thumb brushed her cheek and his other hand rested gently on her waist she realized how easy it was, and relaxed into him.

They didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late.

A nervous cough.

Wreath pulled away and a small blush rose in Valkyrie's cheeks as she looked up at the figures that had interrupted them…or caught them red-handed.

Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher stood before them.

"Oh, crap…" Valkyrie murmured under her breath.

"What the _hell_ were you doing?" Skulduggery cried. Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher were sat on the sofa and armchair in Gordon's house, and Skulduggery had confronted Valkyrie in the hall.

"I don't know what you mean." Valkyrie responded.

"I think he means do you know who you were doing?" Fletcher called from the lounge.

Valkyrie heard a loud thump as Tanith battered him with a pillow.

"Creep." Valkyrie murmured, "It wasn't like that at all." She insisted. When Skulduggery didn't say anything she turned defensive.

"It's because its Solomon isn't it?"

There was a silence between them.

"I didn't hear you saying a bad word when Fletcher and I were dating."

"You didn't." Ghastly mumbled.

"I don't want you with him, Valkyrie." Skulduggery murmured.

Valkyrie crossed her arms.

"Why? Is it because you don't like him?"

"He can't be trusted." Skulduggery said. "He's not…one of us."

Valkyrie looked up at him.

"I like him," she whispered, "A lot. You can't tell me what to do or who to date."

Skulduggery looked down at her and she could almost see the pained expression on his face.

"I waited." She whispered, "For you. For a long time. When I told you, you remember how you reacted." She let him relive the moment when he walked out, leaving her to nurse a broken heart and miss him for almost a month. "I can't do that any longer."

"Valkyrie, I'm only trying to tell you what's best for you."

"Then don't." She snapped. "Just leave me be."

With that she grasped her coat from the hook on the wall and stormed from the house.

**Well? Did you like it? I actually enjoyed how this one came out and, as for the demon, I completely made up all the fire and stuff…I don't know anything about real demons, so... Please review for me and tell me if you liked or not! Thank you! Lonewolf66…x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought of this when I was listening to this song. Hope you like it! Set after 'The faceless ones' so may contain a few spoilers! ENJOY!**

**Playing with the Big Boys**

The sound of running footsteps echoed loudly off the dark alleyway walls as the rain fell, mercilessly, from the bleak canvas of grey cloud that covered London City.

_So, you think you've got friends in high places,_

_With the power to put us on the run…_

Valkyrie sprinted down the narrow alleyway and shot from the shadows out into the sickly-yellow glow of the streetlamps. Her hair was plastered to her scalp and water dripped from her long, black coat which flapped around her ankles, threatening to trip her.

_Well, forgive us, these smiles on our faces,_

_You'll know what power is when we are done…girl._

A small black bag was in her arms and she clutched it to her chest as hard as she dared as she leapt sideways, into another alleyway and shot across the intersection of road that she came across.

_You're playing with the Big Boys now,_

_Playing with the Big Boys now,_

A huge, green truck skidded around the corner of the street she had just emerged from, its tyres spinning wildly out of control on the wet tarmac, the dark paint pock-marked with burns from the fire Valkyrie used to defend herself.

_Every spell and gesture…_

The window in the back rolled down slowly and the truck pulled up next to Valkyrie. She only had a second to catch a glimpse of the barrel of the gun that was pointed at her before the gun roared and a bullet smacked into the wall that she running parallel to.

_Tells you who's the best…_

She screamed and dove into an alleyway.

_You're playing with the Big Boys now…_

The truck shot past and skidded around the corner, out of sight.

Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief and jumped back out into the street, her hands grasping the bag tightly.

_You're playing with the Big Boys now,_

_Playing with the Big Boys now…_

She watched the street corner where the truck had disappeared in case it should come back for her. She ran to the end of the street and onto a bridge that crossed the Thames. Big Ben stood tall and proud in the midst of the storm, its glowing face showing almost midnight.

_Stop this foolish mission…_

Just as she got the end of the bridge, two trucks pulled up and blocked her exit. She stumbled to a stop, her fingers clenching around the black bag she had clutched to her chest. Four men climbed from the trucks, two that she knew from the base, two that were merely bodyguards. One against four – not bad odds.

_Watch a true magician!_

She stumbled backwards as the men approached. One, dressed in a long black trench coat, a top hat and black, leather gloves, held his hand out.

"Come now, Miss Cain. Hand it over. You have no idea that powers you are dealing with."

_You're playing with the Big Boys now…_

She didn't answer but turned to run when a large hand closed over her arm. She spun to see two large men walk up and grasp her. She screamed and lashed out, her fist smashing into one of the guards face, but he only stumbled and it took his only a second to recover. The others grasped her wrists and she couldn't summon a flame. The black bag slipped from her fingers and they all froze and watched it bounce, once, twice, three times before rolling and coming to a stop before the man.

_Give an exhibition how…_

The man scooped down and grasped a hold of the bag. Slowly, he pulled open the zip and Valkyrie struggled as he grinned at her and brought out the skull that was hidden inside.

_Pick up your silly bag, girl…_

"Well, well, well," he murmured as he watched rain drip from the skull, "You're not going to be saving Mr. Pleasant anytime soon, Miss Cain."

He placed the skull carefully back into the bag and tucked it into his pocket. He motioned to his men standing behind her.

"Put her in the trunk."

Valkyrie fought, her leg kicking out backwards and caught one of the guards on the knee, causing him to collapse. She spun and punched the other man in the face, feeling his nose break under her fist and whirled away.

_You're playing with the Big Boys now…_

The man had stood and watched as she took down his guards. She stood now, facing him, her mind made up that she was going to do anything to save Skullduggery.

"Miss Cain," His voice radiated approval, "I am impressed."

He raised his hand though as she started forwards, a flame growing in her hand, rain dripping from her face.

_You're playing with the Big Boys now,_

_Playing with the Big Boys now…_

His fingers pinched together and she froze on the spot, her throat closed, gasping for a breath she couldn't get.

_By our mighty force,_

She collapsed to her knees, clawing at her throat, her vision suddenly becoming blurred.

_You will kneel before us,_

The man walked up and stood over her. She was on her knees, her hands on the freezing ground, her vision fading quickly.

"This is your excuse for a rescue mission?" he laughed and then kneeled before Valkyrie. His fingers parted and air suddenly rushed into her lungs. She collapsed backwards and her vision started to return as she took deep breaths of fresh air. "You're pathetic." He stood and then kicked her, hard, in the stomach. She doubled over, wheezing.

_Kneel to our splendorous power,_

"What is pathetic is picking on a girl half your size and age," said a familiar voice behind them.

The man turned and was met by Tanith's fist. Valkyrie heard the crunch as his jaw broke and he fell backwards, his head cracking on the metal bridge.

She watched a Tanith turned, her sword suddenly flashing in the gloom, and she took out the other men.

_You put up a front,_

_You put up a fight,_

"Are you okay?" Valkyrie turned to see Fletcher hunched over, checking for wounds.

She nodded and reached a hand out to him.

_And just to show we feel no spite,_

"Your timing is perfect as usual." She murmured and Fletcher laughed.

_You can be our acolyte…_

His face suddenly turned serious.

"Did you get it?" he asked, anxiously.

She turned and walked towards the unconscious man lying the floor next to where she had knelt. She opened his coat and unzipped the black bag.

_But first girl, it's time to bow…_

Fletcher's eyes widened as she brought the white, glistening skull out into the open.

_Or it's your own grave you'll dig girl…_

"That's it?" Tanith asked, sliding her sword back into her belt, her coat slightly cut but otherwise unharmed. Valkyrie nodded.

"Looks kinda small."

_You're playing with the Big Boys now…_

They laughed and then Fletcher held out a hand and they each slipped their hand into his.

_You're playing with the Big Boys…_

Then they vanished, and their only trace was the bodies they left behind on the bridge.

_Now!_

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review for me…x**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the characters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, please read with an open mind…I'm not too sure about this one! The song is 'True Colours' by Cindy Lauper and is a little like the scene from James bond, Casino Royale, because that was my inspiration! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

True Colours

"Valkyrie? Are you in here?" Skulduggery opened the door to the lounge in Gordon's old home.

_You with the sad eyes,  
Don't be discouraged  
_

He had dropped Valkyrie off and taken a very dangerous, but unconscious, murderer to the Sanctuary, but she had been hurt and he had promised to come and pick her up and take her to Kenspeckle.

_You can lose sight of it all,_

_And the darkness inside you,_

"Val?" He called, listening intently. Worry twisted in his chest.

_Makes you feel so small,_

Then he heard a sound. It was running water. He walked slowly up the stairs to the bathroom, and as he emerged he could see the door was shut.

_I see your true colours shining through,_

"Valkyrie?" he called, rapping a knuckle on the door, "Are you in there?"

_I can see your true colours and that's why I love you,_

He could distinctly hear the water of the shower running now, and he was getting more and more unsettled the more he couldn't find her.

_True colours are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow. _

"Val?" he called again and, reaching down to the door handle, he opened the door.

_Show me a smile then,_

Peering around the door, he saw Valkyrie, curled in a tight ball, with her arms around her legs, sitting in the shower, the water running at full force down, upon her. Her long hair was plastered to her face, and he knew she was trying to hide her tears from him.

_And don't be unhappy, can't remember when,_

He entered the bathroom and shut the door quietly after him.

_I last saw you laughing,_

Her face was dug into her knees and as he listened he could hear her crying quietly into her soaking wet jeans.

_If this world makes you crazy,_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

He didn't need to ask if she was okay. She clearly wasn't. He could see a long cut down the side of her face and, as he looked, her arms were all cut and bruised, more than he thought. He could see the water running off her was pink as it washed the blood from her clothes and arms.

_Call me up,_

Slowly, as to not disturb her, her took off his tie and hat and sat down next to her, under the torrent of water.

_Because you know I'll be there. _

After a moment, she turned to him and dug her face into his already wet suit arm. His hand closed around her head, stroking her hair gently and whispering calming words of support.

_And I see your true colours, shining through,_

"How do you do it?" She whispered softly so her words were almost drowned out in the flood of water.

_I see your true colours, and that's why I love you,_

"Do what?" he asked, his fingers still running through her wet hair. She turned her face up to his and he saw a large bruise forming under her eye. His chest twisted when he thought of someone hurting her.

_So, don't be afraid to let them show,_

"Kill." She whispered.

_Your true colours,_

He put his arm around her then, pulling her into him, so she was leaning against his chest.

"I get through it because I have to" He put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking into his empty eye sockets. "If I don't then someone could hurt you and if they did that…I wouldn't forgive myself."

_True colours are beautiful,_

Usually, if he said something along the lines he just spoke, then she would retaliate, insisting that she could handle things by herself. But she didn't. She didn't say a word. It showed how close the guy had gotten to killing her and she knew it.

_Like a rainbow._

They sat like that for close to an hour, both under the torrent of water, Skulduggery's arms around Valkyrie's shoulders, letting her know he was there to protect her.

_I can't remember when I last saw you laugh,_

"Come on." Gently, he pulled Valkyrie to her feet, and, turning off the water, he lifted his hand and the water that had soaked into her clothes evaporated.

_If this world makes you crazy,_

_Call me up; you know I'll be there,_

She looked up to him and, for a moment, they stood there, eyes transfixed.

_I see your true colours,_

Then he raised a hand towards her.

_True colours are beautiful,_

Without a word, she slipped hers into his and he led her away.

_Like a rainbow. _

**I'm not too sure I like this one – I don't know if the song really fits. Please let me know what you think and how I could improve it. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have always wondered what would happen when Skulduggery found out Valkyrie's real name and what she would do after she told him – this is about that moment and Skulduggery's life without Val – which we all know would be empty! WARNING: Dark Days spoilers. The song is 'I hope you find it' by Miley Cyrus and is in italics. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I hope you find it. 

_These clouds aren't going nowhere, baby,_

He could remember the day clearly, as if it was yesterday. The way the clouds covered the sky in a thick, black blanket, blocking out the sun and causing a dark, dull light to settle over the city.

_Rain keeps coming down,_

The way the rain gently tapped the car roof and bonnet, drowning out the sound of the coughing engine.

_And I hope you get this message that I'm leaving for you,_

He also couldn't forget the small details of…her. The way her fingers tapped out a silent beat on her knee, as if she was nervous, the way a small lock of hair had escaped her ponytail and fallen across her eyes as she watched the people they passed on the street as they drove.

_Because I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to. _

Looking back, he knew now that there was something wrong. She had been quiet all day, sullen and down, and she was never like that, even in Fletcher's company.

_And I hope you find it,_

He could see her now. She pushed the lock of hair from her face and turned to him, her eyes filled with tears and her lips ready with the words that he had thought would be the last she would ever speak.

_What you're looking for. _

"I'm Darquesse."

_And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life would be,_

The car had swerved sharply to the left and come to a stop on the side of the road. He remembered the way he turned to her slowly, feeling something like terror clutch at whatever was left in his chest.

_And so much more, _

The tears had escaped her eyes then, scarring a path down her cheeks, as she explained.

_I hope you find it. _

_Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever?_

He could see the pain burning in her eyes as she told him she was leaving. He reached out for her, to keep her from leaving, to stop her from telling him these lies, but she brushed it from her, telling him it was for the best.

_You know that's not what I meant. _

"I have to go Skulduggery. Don't you see? It's for the best. If I'm going to be the one destined to kill everyone I have ever cared about then I can't stay here any longer. Please. Please understand that I'm trying to protect you. You in particular…"

_Let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you,_

She had climbed from the car then and the cool breeze that had snuck into the car wasn't as cold as the empty seat beside him as he watched her walk away and disappear into the city.

_I hope you find it, _

_Whatever it is out there that you were missing here, _

He is sitting in his home now, alone, and listening to the woman on the other side of the phone telling him the person he has tried to reach, for the twenty-seventh time that day, is busy and can he leave a message?

_I hope you find it. _

"Hi Val…I just wanted to say…I hope you find it and I hope you're happy wherever you are now. I'm still here…if you need me…so…bye."

_I hope you find it. _

He hung up and the house fell into silence.

_I hope you find it. _

**Well? Did you like it? I hope so. I didn't know whether this worked or not, you know, how I wrote it, but I'll have to wait and see what you guys think. Love you all and please review! Sorry for any mistakes =]**


End file.
